George the Vampire Slayer
by Philip S
Summary: When Faith and Robin head to New York to pick up yet another activated Slayer they find someone very ... unusual. At least for a Slayer.


George, the Vampire Slayer

by Philip S.

Disclaimer: All things Slayer belong to Joss Whedon and people. I just get struck with the odd ideas now and then.

Author's Note: I'm still pretty much off the BtVS fanfiction track at the moment, but now and then I get some short ideas and I like putting them into words. That's pretty much all there is to it. Let me know what you think of this and maybe I'll get enough inspiration going to continue this and my other unfinished works.

#

Journal of Faith

Our Trip to New York City

#

Another day, another entry. I just want to make it clear one more time that this whole journal-keeping-thing was Wes' idea. He somehow seems to think that future generations of Slayers will be able to draw some wisdom from the accounts of their forebears instead of just reading about them second-hand in the Watcher books. Personally I don't see any future Slayers reading this stuff, but just in case ...

**Listen up you future kindergarten-Slayers!** Read about one of the strangest days your Auntie Faith ever had in her entire career as the Slayer. Or 'a' Slayer, rather. If you're reading this you've probably been given the whole story of what happened in Sunnydale a few months ago, right? Big battle, huge army of vampires, and a certain ex-nerd performing a spell that activated every single potential Vampire Slayer all over the world.

As a direct result of that spell, and seeing as the Council of Watchers was blown to smithereens but a few months before that, the whole gang is getting busy travelling all over the world to find these newly activated Slayers and let them in on the whole destiny thing. G-Man and Wes have big plans for setting up a new Council, one that will take a bit more of a hands-on approach than those stuffy Englishmen of yore.

Not being the organising-type (as my disastrous attempt at leadership has proven) I opted for a field gig. Me and Robin (who is my boyfriend, in case you juvie-Slayers never heard of him before) have taken a trip to the east coast and started collecting a full set of newly called Slayers. We found six by the time we made it to New York, all of them now underway toward Los Angeles, where the old guys are setting up the new Council HQ. Something needs to be done with all that empty space in the Hyperion anyway.

So, as I was saying, Robin and I made it into New York, one of the places Red (that's Willow, the ex-nerd I was talking about earlier) sensed a Slayer during her giant spell gig. It took us but a few nights to get up to date on the local demon gossip. Apparently there was this club on the lower East Side, more or less NY's equivalent of Caritas, where demons of all sorts hung out on neutral ground.

What piqued our interest was the fact that this club had apparently just recently acquired some new security. That security being six feet six of solid muscle, a bad temper, and going by the name of George. From what we heard George had no trouble throwing drunken vampires out of the club by the armloads and even big demon types backed away in a hurry. All that spoke Slayer, so we went to visit said club.

Turns out it was a bit like Caritas. If, instead of the cabana atmosphere and Karaoke machine you put in some Death Metal and SM décor. My kind of place. We were barely through the door when my senses went a-tingle, and not just because the place was packed with demons of all kinds. No, it was the kind of tingle I have gotten rather familiar with these last few weeks. The one that says a fellow Slayer is nearby.

As if on cue there was some commotion, a vampire getting into an argument with something that looked like a human-sized and -shaped lizard. The argument never got very far, though, because that was when the club's security arrived on the scene and we got our first good look at George.

Six foot six, as was said. Solid muscle, as was said. Bad temper in evidence, all right. There was one tiny thing the rumours hadn't told us about George, though. Or maybe they had and we just didn't listen because it was something none of us would have guessed.

George came with beard stubble.

George, who was quite definitely a guy, handled the vampire and the lizard-man as if they were little more than snotty punks (which they were, I guess, but with superhuman strength and all) and threw them out on their asses, telling them they were banned for a month. All of which Robin and I watched with our jaws down on the floor.

Now, I can hear all you future Slayers mumbling the same question: How can George have been the Slayer we were looking for? He was, there was no doubt about it. The tingle was there and all remaining doubt had been erased by the way he handled those punks. Still, a male Slayer? That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?

For simplicity's sake I'm gonna fill in the backstory here. Turns out George here actually was a Slayer and the explanation, well, it was a bit sick, but more or less made sense. Which isn't something you get too often in this business. The sense-making kind, I mean. Plenty of sick stuff around. See, it turned out George had started out life as Georgia.

Apparently his father, a guy called Henry, had been a real old-school wizard. So old-school, in fact, that he wanted a male heir to pass on all his powers and riches to. Unfortunately for Henry his loving wife, Grace, gave birth to a daughter, Georgia. Now, that wouldn't have been so bad if said birth hadn't been so difficult that it left Grace unable to have more children. So Henry was stuck with a girl.

Most guys so desperately wanting a son, they would have just found another wife or mistress or whatever and kept trying until the son popped out, but not Henry. As I said, he was old-school. He had married Grace, sworn the whole 'Until-Death-Does-Us-Part', so that was it for him. Georgia was his sole offspring, so she would have to do.

Instead of giving up on his macho notion of needing a boy child, though, he did something else. Being a wizard, and quite a strong one at that, he did what every sick-minded and crazy idiot would have done at that point: He used a spell and transformed little Georgia into little George.

There was one problem with that, though. Seems as if potential Slayers are marked as such right from birth and Georgia was one of the club. Touched by the higher powers, destiny-cakes, the whole nine yards. So when crafty Henry tried to mess with that by turning a possible future Slayer into a boy, he got the supernatural bitch-slap to end all supernatural bitch-slaps. The spell incinerated him right there on the spot. Ouch!

That didn't change the fact that the spell had worked, though. Georgia was now George, for better or worse. And George is now a Slayer.

Pretty strange night, right? Well, that wasn't even the half of it, dear future Slayers. After Robin and I overcame our initial confusion we decided that a little research was needed before we could approach George. Remember, we didn't know the whole backstory at that point. All sorts of crazy theories were thrown back and forth between us. Did I mention that Robin is the son of a Slayer? And raised by a Watcher to boot, so he is pretty much up to par on his supernatural trivia. There has never been a male Slayer before. Neither of us had much of an idea what to do at that point.

Calling in for some remote assistance didn't help much, either. Red did some kind of spell (don't ask me to name it or explain how it works) and assured us that, yes, George was indeed the person we had come here to find. Giles and Wes promised to try and find out more about George and how it might be possible for a man to be the Slayer. All of which didn't help us much right then and there, so we made up our minds by soaking them in booze for a little while and finally decided to approach George regardless of his little gender-problem.

Which he, by the way, doesn't see as a problem. No one has told him yet that he started out life as a girl. As far as George knows he is and always has been an all-American male without a hint of girly stuff in him. No cross-dressing tendencies, not gay, and into all sorts of manly sports. That's George, the former Georgia.

George, the Vampire Slayer.

And boy, did he have some whacky times ahead of himself.

THE END (for now)


End file.
